


The Bombshell

by missdesudesu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: "Can... I be a bit selfish to you? I want leave evidence on you.. that I existed." I remember those words vividly. They always say a girl will never forget their first time. I'm so happy I was able to give him the gift of him having me first.  Saeyoung doesn't deserve any less. He gave me his love. He gave me his devotion, and he definitely left evidence he exists.... in the form of new life. The timing... oh the timing. Saeyoung was still in the midst of helping Saeran after we rescued him from Mint Eye. I couldn't in my right mind tell him I was pregnant with him so focused on helping Saeran. Plus, the RFA was still dealing with V's death. I decided to wait. I cheered him from the sidelines while he helped his brother.It wasn't until after our engagement party I finally had the courage to tell my future husband the news. I wasn't sure how it would go.





	

"Thanks for coming everyone! Bye bye!" Saeyoung said while waving to our RFA family as they went their separate ways. Given the circumstances, the engagement party was a success. Zen and Jumin only managed to fight with each other only two times. Yoosung kept going on and on about Saeyoung and I having a LOLOL wedding in game. Jaehee was very relaxed for a change. It was a nice evening. After the party, Saeran quickly slipped back into his room. He impressed all of us with how long we attempted to interact with us.  
  
As for myself? I was still nervously sitting on the couch. I decided earlier in the day today would be the day I would tell my star boy Saeyoung my secret. A secret I have been holding onto for three months. I soon lost focus of where Saeyoung was. My mind wandered into the lines I've been practicing in my mind for months.

Before I knew it, Saeyoung was already sitting beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to pecked my cheek. I let out a small giggle as my cheeks turn red. "Ahh! You're so cute when you're blushing." Saeyoung teases. He pauses for a second and looks at me. Something was bothering him.  "You're not good at hiding your emotions. What's wrong?"  
  
Shit. He has always been able to read my emotions like an open book. "What do you mean?" I ask. Before I knew it, my hands were starting to shake. This wasn't how I wanted to tell him at all. What do I do? Saeyoung's face quickly contorts into panic I sit there in silence. "Did I do something?" He asks.  "N-n-.." I stutter. Before I can continue Saeyoung accidentally cuts me off. "Was it something I said? Did you not like the party?" He continues to pressure me into answering. The more I try to talk the more I stutter. It's useless. He places his hands on shouldrs and looks at me as if he's heard the worst news in the world. "I don't want to lose you!" Saeyoung exclaims as tear slides down his cheek. Twin instinct definitely set in because while this is happening between us on the couch, Saeran is peaking around the concern to observe the situation. He's sipping on a can of PHD Pepper.  
  
"I... I need to tell...you....something." The thought of unintentionally hurting Saeyoung overwhelms me. Tears begin building behind my eyes with each word coming out of my lips. It's too late. I burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you before! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" I cry out to him. Saeyoung panics more seeing me cry. He's convinced he did something wrong. He immediately pulls me closer to his chest and clings. I can hear his fragile panicked heart racing.

  
"Please tell me what I fucked up. I can't live with myself knowing I made you cry." He pleads to me. More tears doll down his face. I pull back from him and caress his cheek with my hand. He responds by placing his hand on top of mine. We stare at each other, both of us with tears but for entirely different reasons. "No! You didn't hurt me! I love you. " I say to him with sniffles as I wipe a stray tears off of his chin. "You're my world, Saeyoung. I'll never leave you. You're my PHD Pepper to my Honey Buddha Chips."  
  
Behind us, Saeran lets out an audible grown taking our attention away from each other and towards Saeran's dismay. It causes us to have a small giggle fit. Before the topic can change, however, Saeyoung looks back at still with uncertain concern.  
"I promised to you.. We.. promised to each other. No more secrets. You can tell me what's wrong." He reassures me. Those words are what I needed to hear. "Okay.." I quietly say to him before I place his hands back on his lap. I reach underneath the red couch where my purse has been hiding the entire time. It's quiet in the room now. Saeyoung watches me curiously while Saeran spying. I fish through my purse to grab my phone and what appears to be an object wrapped in tissue.

  
"I.. I don't know how else to tell you." I admit. My eyes lowered at the items in my hand. I swipe to unlock my phone, find Saeyoung's number in my contact list, and I call him. Saeyoung stares at me, confused, until his phone rings. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and answers. "He-Hello?" He says. His eyes stay fixated on me.

  
I begin unwrapping the layers of tissue around the object in my hand. Every second felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Finally it was unwrapped. I gently place the unwrapped object into Saeyoung's free hand. I point to it for him to look at. It's a pregnancy test. Not just any pregnancy test.

  
_A positive pregnancy test._

  
"Saeyoung... I'm.. I'm pregnant." I confess in front of him and into my phone. The room becomes eerily quiet. The silence in the room is interrupted as Saeran chokes on his drink and spits it out. Saeyoung is frozen. His mind is attempting to process the information overload. The last time I saw him this bewildered was when Saeran was holding me hostage in Rika's apartment. It's a good few minutes before Saeyoung says anything. I hold my breath in fear he will push me away.

  
"R-really? With who?" Saeyoung is stunned by the news. In reality, who wouldn't be? I set my phone down in front of us and then reach to yank out his phone out of his hand. It slips out easily. I gently grab both of his arms and place his hands on my stomach. Saeyoung's jaw slightly drops. I've been hiding the small baby bump underneath sundresses. I've been relieved no one from the RFA has noticed yet. It's made keeping this secret much easier.

  
"With you, silly. " I reply softly. Saeyoung doesn't move. Time feels as if it has went still. I can't read him and it is making me uncomfortable. I look down to the ground. He still hasn't said anything yet. He must hate me, I think. Before anymore doubtful thoughts come into my mind, Saeyoung pulls me into his embrace. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder and wrap my arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me? You.. _you could have been hurt_ by someone who could be after me. "Saeyoung asks, his fingers running through strands of my hair. I look up at him briefly with tears trying to form again in my eyes. "I didn't want to get in between you and Saeran! I know how important helping your brother is. I didn't want you to have to worry about me or be disappointed in me. I was afraid of you pushing me away again." Part of my words are muffled as I say them into his shoulder. Saeyoung lets out a chortle pulling me off of him. He uses a free hand to lift my chin so I can see his face. He's smiling.

"Oh babe.. you're something else. " Saeyoung leans for a kiss. Behind us, Saeran has already deemed this conversation as a lost cause. He rolls his eyes at what he's witnessing. Although, this is comparedly tame to other shenanigans he has witnessed between his brother and his future sister-in-law. When Saeyoung unlocks lips with mine he begins to play with my hair. "I knew something was different!" Searan teases in his normal playful tone which elicits a head tilt from me. "What do you mean?" I ask. Saeyoung's face turns red. "Well.. I ..uh.. Ha ha ha ha.. I.. noticed your chest was..uh.. um fuller in your dresses lately."

  
"You got to be kidding me!" Saeran mutters out loud from behind the corner before storming off to his room. We both look into this direction but can't help but laugh again. "I should go get him." I say and try to stand up to follow Saeran. Saeyoung pulls me back down by arm gently. "No, no. Leave him be. I'll talk to him later."

  
Saeyoung re-positions both of us where he is head his laying on the arm of the couch. He motions for me to lay with him so I do. I position myself in between his legs. His arms protectively drape around my neck. He then looks up to the ceiling and lets out a sigh. "I'm really happy. I am. I'm just terrified. Will I be a good father?' "He questions. I reach up from in front of him to run my hands through his red locks. "Of course. " I say in reassurance before continuing. "I know you'll protect me and our future child. I believe in you." Saeyoung lets out a sigh of relief at my words. "You always give me the strength I need. I love you."

  
He kisses my forehead and closes his eyes. I savor every moment of being with him. What a relief. Now that the truth is out I can relax a little more. I close my eyes too. To be honest, I've been tired all day.  I finally give in to my body's fatigue and quickly drift off to sleep within minutes. Saeyoung waits until I am fully asleep before he opens his eyes to look down at me. He smiles contently and kisses the top of my head. "I'm so surprised this day is coming so soon. Thank you, Lord." He whispers out loud. "I will protect her and our future child with my life. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little headcanon of the MC working through her own fears of telling Saeyoung she is pregnant with their child! I really hope you guys enjoy it! This is my first time publishing fanfiction in YEARS hahahahah ORZ...


End file.
